vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Sony Wonder * Sesame Workshop - www.sesameworkshop.com * Sesame Street Home Video Opening Previews * Elmo's World Videos Sony Wonder Bumper * Please Stayed Tuned after this program for other exciting shows from Sony Wonder Opening Titles * "Elmo's World" * "Birthdays, Games & More!" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Michael Loman, Arlene Sherman * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Co-Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Line Producer: Karen Ialaucci * Head Writers: Lou Berger, Judy Freudberg * "Birthdays" · Written by: Annie Evans * "Games" · Written by: Molly Boylan * "Pets" · Written by: Emily Kingsley * Directed by: Ken Diego, Steve Feldman * Starring the Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Kevin Clash as Elmo · With Muppet Performers: Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joseph Mazzarino, Martin P. Robinson, Carol Spinney, John Tartaglia, Alice Vernon, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire * With Special Appearances by: Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter * The Jim Henson Workshop: Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Michelle Hickey, Stephen Rotondaro, Michel Schupbach, Erin Slattery, Karena Wiewands * Production Designer: Bob Phillips * Associate Director: Tim Carter * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Editor: John Tierney * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio Mixer: Bob Schott * Home Video Associate Producer: Dionne Nosek * Home Video Graphic Designed by: Buzzco Associates, Inc. * Home Video Editor: Mark Weinstein * Home Video Audio Mixer: Bill Cavanaugh * "Elmo's World Theme Song" ** Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * "Sesame Street Theme" ** Composed by: Joe Raposo ** Lyrics by:Joe Raposo, Bruce Hart, Jon Stone * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Special Thanks to: Tina Ellis, William Easterling, David Pierce, Amy Cohen, Jana Diamond * The Money That Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! * © 2001 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2001 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. · All rights reserved Online Screen * Visit Sesame Street on the web at https://www.sesamestreet.com Sony Wonder Bumper (cont.) * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews * Sesame Street: CinderElmo * Elmo's Musical Adventure * Sesame Street: Let's Make Music * Sesame Street: Kids' Favorite Songs Closing Logos and Screen * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CDS, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold Category:Elmo's World Category:2001 Category:Sony Wonder Category:VHS Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Home Video